Forum:Halo Reach...top oder flop?
Was haltet ihr vom neuem Halo: Reach glaubt ihr das wir der Knüller des Jahres? Oder eher schlachter als die anderen Teile? Antworten das wird definitiv der oberhammer 1. Ist (vorläufig) das letzte halo-Spiel von Bungie, deshalb werden die sich nochmal richtig ins zeug legen 2. Die neue engine gibt dem spiel nochmal richtig würze 3. habt ihr mal den multiplayer trailer geguckt? wenn ja erklärt sich der rest von allein 4. die vorlage schlacht um reach gibt genügend stoff so, also ich denke spiel des jahres Rude Brute 20:45, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich versuche es mal ein wenig pesimistischer zu sehen, weil wenn es dann doch schlecht sein sollte war die ganze Vorfreude umsonst. Das einzige das ich hoffe ist, das die Story alles bisher übertrifft und wir wieder viel Schreibstoff haben. ^^ D93 01:27, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC)D93 Laut dem Trailer von Reach verspricht das neue Halo viel, vor allem die ausgezeichnete Grafik und die neue Engine sprechen eindeutlich für sich und nicht zu vergessen die atemberaubende Story. Einstein117 09:47, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also hier sind meine Pro und Contras: *Contra: :*Die Klasse sind dumm :*Raumschlachten mh naja..... *Pro: :*Story :*Graphik :*Multiplayer :*Feuergefechtmodus (mehrere Arten) SRX 13:15, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde die Klassen sind eine Hammer Idee....Ramschlachten auch, geile Grafik, gute Story, geile Atmosphäre...einfach AWSOME!!!!StrohMasterchief du hast echt kein plan srx in deiner liste ist alles pro das spiel ist top die ganzen trailer, ingame, szenen, und die betar sagen alles das gleiche und wenn du mir nicht glaubst dann lies die berichte der downloader--Special Operation Elite 10:48, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :So viel zur Meinungsfreiheit. Hast du die Beta gespielt? ::Ganz cool Leute. Jedem das seine. Und wenn SRX denkt, dass die Klassen dämlich sind, dann stimmt e vielleicht. Wir sollten trotzdem ert einmal abwarten, wie es sich nun endgültig schlägt. Die Loadouts sollten den Spiel mehr individualität verschaffen. Und die Raumschlachten waren von meiner seite aus heiß ersehnt, da man bis ODST nie wusste, wie die eigentlich abläuft.--DerPete 13:15, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::ICh sage nicht das das Spiel scheiße ist. ICh werds mir auf alle Fälle kaufen. Aber Raumschlachten als Teil funktioniert nicht wirklich. (Siehe SWBF 2). Da ich nicht denke das sich Bungie darauf konzentriert hat, denke ich werden die Raumschlachten schnell unter den Tisch fallen. Und die Klasse machen das Spiel unötig kompliziert und überladen. die klassen sind ja nur im Multiplayer mit Waffen verknüpft im Singleplayer sind es halt die neuen ausrüstungsgegenstände (bubble shield, mine etc.) und du hast doch in der beta gesehen dass es funktioniert. die raumschlacht ist ja auch nur ein level kann sein dasss es nicht klappt aber Bungie hat ja früher schon spannende luftkämpfe reingebracht eigentlich ist das nichts anderes nur größer, anderer hintergrund und mit Seraphs als zusätzliche gegner und am ende zerstört man halt noch ein raumschiff das ist nichts anderes als wennn man mit der Hornet nen Scarab niederklatscht--Special Operation Elite 08:52, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Also wenn ihr mich fragt, dann würde ich sagen, dass Halo: Reach um einiges von der Grafik besser ist als alle anderen Halo Spiele. Das liegt einerseits daran, dass Reach eine neue Engine hat und auch die Echtzeit-Grafik ist wirklich sehr gut gelungen. Ich habe Halo: Reach erst gestern gekauft und schon habe ich 4 Level durchgezockt ^^ Einstein117 06:41, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Für mich natürlich das spiel des jahres , da haben sie sich mühe gegeben gerade bei der neuen schmiede und den feuergefecht optionen nur das manchmal die grafik bischen ruckelt is zwar net schlimm sieht aber net so schön aus =) (Mrs-Toasty 18:40, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Also Leute, mal im ernst, nachdem nun alle es gespielt haben, was haltet ihr davon?? Meine Meinung ist FLOP. Die Graphik ist zwar sau geil, die schlachten unglaublich spannend und die Story richtig fesselnt, aber das letztere trifft nur auf unwissende zu. DENN halo reach erzählt ja ne komplett andere Story als sie in wirklichkeit war. DENN Wenn man nun vom Spiel ausgeht, ergibt ja das Buch Geister von onyx keinen sinn, denn halsey hat ja vor onyx NOCH NIE EINEN SPARTANER III gesehen. Sonst hätte sie ja nicht ewig hin und er spekuliert. Und was zur Hölle schimmelt die Pillar of Autumn auf Reach rum? Hat sie nicht im Orbit gekämpft und is dann abgehaun? Und Kann mir mal einer den Anfang erklären, weil ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum oder wie die Allianz ohne dass das unsc was mitkriegt auf reach landet?? Ich bin ein echter halo-fan, so wie jeder hier, und hab mich daher sehr darauf gefreut auf reach zu kämpfen, aber wie bei den meisten spielen können sich die entwickler nicht an die regeln halten und herraus kommt...........Blödsinn mit action!!!!! Das ist zumindest meine meinung, wäre sogar froh darüber, wenn mich einer aufklärt und sagt das ich falsch liege, damit ich halo reach wieder in vollen zügen genießen kann, aber solange ist für mich halo reach eher eine billige Raubkopie aus Türkei mit schlechter Besetzung. :Man sollte als echter Halofan wissen, dass die Bücher alle auf Platz 2 der Kanon Herarchie stehen. Bungie hat das Universum erfunden. Warum zum Teufel, können die dann nicht herrum schreiben an der Story, wie sie wollen? :Im Gegenteil: Microsoft beugt sich der Ansichten Bungies. Es werden/sind einige Neuauflagen der Bücher erschienen, die dies Berücksichtigen. Und ich habe erwartet, dass sich die Story Reaches von den Büchern stark abhebt. Nylund hat zum Teil etwas übertrieben und sehr fantasiert wo er die Geschichte um Reach erzählte. Die Pillar of Autumn ist wohl eben für die evakuierung da gewesen nach Bungies ansicht und danach Blind in den Raum geflohen. Und seine sind um einiges Gewichtiger als der von einigen Autoren.--DerPete 09:09, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : :Hmmm, so hab ich das noch nicht betrachtet, dann nehm ich mein kommentar ertmal zurück und lese besser mal die neuauflagen um zu verstehen, hoffe das die genau so spannend werden. Dank dir, nun seh ich das ein bisschen anders ;) 'Fazit' style="white-space: nowrap"| abwechslungsreicher Multiplayer-Modus